OHSHC x NARUTO: Why is HE here?
by SunRisinFox
Summary: NOT MY CREATIONS EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND A FEW CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE ADDED IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS EXCEPT FOR ONE CHARACTER What's going to happen when haruhi finds out that one of the host club members is her own cousins brother is there


"Why aren't the libraries quiet here" Haruhi said peeking through the third library door

"Yeah, I don't see how these rich kids get good grades when it's clear that they just goof off in the library instead of actually reading a book" Naruto said

*They walk through the hallway then look out the window as a white bird passes by then they look back and start walking and they go next to music room and put there head's on the door*

"Funny...How all music rooms and libraries are loud except for this one huh" Naruto said

"Yeah" Haruhi said

*They open the door then rose petals come out of it confusing them along with scaring them*

"What...the-" Naruto said

"-Hell" Haruhi said

"Welcome" Said The host club

"Oh it's just a couple of guys" The blond in the middle said

"Yeah" one of the orange haired twins said

"What are we gonna do with them boss?" the other orange haired twin said

*As haruhi and naruto struggle to get the door open the "boss" starts walking towards them*

"How are these locked we just opened them a few seconds ago" Naruto said

"I don't know, try harder" Haruhi responded

*Right as the "boss" reached them and opened his mouth, you can hear the window in the back of the room break and echo across the room, then a crimson blur passes the group and punches the "boss" out of the way panting while the "boss" was on the ground whining in pain and the onlookers gasped(takashi and kyoya), acted like they felt his pain(the twins), looked away(honey), and went wide eyed(Naruto and haruhi)*

"A-akita is that you?" Naruto asked

"Sup big bro" the now named akita says as he disappears in a crimson blur again and picks up the "boss" and glares at him with a huge amount of KI

"A-a-akita, please don't kill him, he probably just wanted to make us join his club" Haruhi said

"KNOCK EM DEAD BRO" Naruto says

*Sigh* "Just stop messing with them tamaki, or **i'll make you regret ever living and enjoy hell more than life** " Akita said like a true demon ( _But really used a lot of KI making his voice sound demonic even though he's half demon because naruto's and akita's mother was full demon while their father was human and they met haruhi at age 4_ )

"Y-yes akita, just don't hurt your father-" tamaki said only to get interrupted

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, YOUR NOT MY FATHER" Akita yelled

"Father?" Naruto and haruhi(Both secretly a girl) said at the same time

*Sigh* "He calls me his son even though i'm not but you already know what I was really supposed to be called haruhi, naruto, so I know he'll be calling you _that_ pretty soon" Akita said

"Call me father" Tamaki said crying

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER TAMAKI, NOW STFU BEFORE I QUIT THIS CLUB" Akita said making tamaki go in a corner and start growing mushrooms and crying while saying "kids need to respect the parents" even though tamaki is not akita's father

"Is he ok?" Haruhi asked

"Yeah, he's always like this and I know the reason why I just want to know _what_ led him to THIS thing" akita said

"Bro be gentle with people or their just going to hate you like that _one_ time in that…" Naruto says walking to akita and whispers in his ear " _like that one time in that one world we were in with mother_ " naruto whispered and made sure no one heard

Akita nodded but was confused when he heard tamaki say why couldn't he stay a good child, but then charged at tamaki and punched him through the window when he got the twins to make him look like a ninja without the ninja clothing sitting under a cherry blossom tree and drinking herbal tea with his hair in a ponytail making him look a lot like a very gentle ninja who wouldn't harm a single person unless told to

"Hmph" Akita said as his fist is showing smoke coming from it

"AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tamaki said getting farther away from the school

"Akita…" the twins said

"Yeah?" Akita asked

"He's now in the forest and is lost" The twins said as they see akita disappear and reappear with tamaki in hand when he returned

"That was quick" Kyoya said

"Shut up, he was easy to find because of his blond mop in the fuckin' forest on a bear on the tallest hill there" akita said leaving out a part

"Hey bro there's gotta be more to that story" naruto said

"Yeah there is….tamaki was being dragged by the bear while a bird came down and picked him up dropping him on the tallest tree which is where I happened to appear and I picked him up and came back, he also smells like fish *Sniff* *Sniff* maybe tuna" akita said as he started to smell him and disappeared

"Ooooooooook weird first greeting but-" hikaru said before getting interrupted

* **SMASH** * "Oops" naruto said guiltily scratching the back of his head waking up tamaki when the vase broke

"Awwwww" Hikaru said

"And we were selling that for 8 million yen" Kaoru said

Haruhi and naruto started freaking out like they couldn't solve a problem a teacher asked in school

"H-HOW MANY THOUSANDS IS 8 MILLION" Haruhi said moving her fingers all over the place trying to count it

"8 thousand thousands haruhi" naruto said as he was ghostly pale like he saw his worst nightmare (Ghosts)

Just then akita came back with lot's of fish in hand

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Akita said with a fish in his mouth

"Oh, just explaining that haruhi and naruto here are going to become host club dogs until their debt is paid" Kyoya said

"What did they do to get a debt?" Akita asked

"They broke they vase that we were going to market for a total of 8 million yen, so the both of them have to get 8 million yen or else they're stuck here, also if one of them pays the debt they can leave while the other stays until they're debt is finished being paid for, along with gaining an increase for the debt if they either do not follow orders or disrespect the customer or break something (Again) or try to run away even though we can track them down" kyoya said confusing everyone but akita

"I see and what if a they're rich cousin/brother pays the debt for them?" Akita asked

"The they have to become apart of the host club" Kyoya said

"Yeah" The twins said

"It's equivalent exchange" Tamaki said

"WTF, WHEN DO YOU KNOW ABOUT EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE TAMAKI" Akita yelled

"I always knew son" Tamaki said

"..." Absolute silence from everyone even akita

"Come here **FATHER** " Akita says

"Ok son what do you want from daddy~" Tamaki said

" _ **YOUR LIFE**_ " Akita said in a deadly i'm-about-to-kill-you tone

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tamaki screamed as he ran outside the room with akita after him

*Suddenly the screaming stopped and akita came in the room with a fish bowl that had a live fish with a huge rock that had tamaki's blond hair on it*

"That was fun" Akita said setting the fishbowl down

"I-is that tamaki akita?" Honey asked afraid

"Nah it's just a wig see" Akita said pointing to the door right as tamaki came in with his clothes burned and his hair still on

"Cough" Tamaki breathed out trying to breath in without inhaling smoke

"*sigh* tamaki would you like to be cleaned from the smoke, ash, and little fire that's staring on your pants leg?" Akita asked **politely which he never really does to tamaki**

"Y-yeah sure~" Tamaki says as he falls to the ground with his eyes swirling round and round and round, over and over again

"Follow me then" Akita says going outside while tamaki follows dizzily along with the others watching from the window

*Everyone see's akita start waving his hand around and started yelling japanese that they didn't know except for naruto and haruhi, then water comes from his mouth, then wind, and then crystals which hung up tamaki's clothes while tamaki had smoke around him, then it cleared and showed that tamaki was in a purple hoodie with brown baggy pants, black and orange shoes, along with green shaded glassed making him look like a thug*

"HEY AKITA NICE CLOTHING FOR YOUR BOSS" Naruto yelled from the second floor, out the window, down to akita

"YEAH, GOOD JOB AKITA" Haruhi yelled along with naruto

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BOSS/TAMAKI-CHAN/TAMAKI?!" The twins/honey/kyoya yelled while Takashi stayed as quiet as ever looking at tamaki in an amusement

 _Hey guys been a LONG while since i've been on but flame this story if you would like or whatever you can like and follow but...that's about it other than commenting on it...ANYWAYS I hope you had a wonderful time reading this story, also what I hear from lots of people is that Ouran High School Host Club might have a season 2 on October 5, 2017 and if it does don't expect me to write anything until season 2 is over but if it doesn't then I want you to tell me how many words I should write for my next chapter, thanks for reading this story, Bash/Punch that follow and like button and I will see y'all next time, also sorry I tried to do 2,000 words but I keep managing to get stuck in the 1,500's :,(_

 _Well imma go bitch and moan about how I can't write more than 1,999 words and i'll think about creating a RWBY story in the next one._

 _BYE BYE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_


End file.
